Kid Days
by KKartter
Summary: Matt and Mello at Wammy's! Mello has a crush and Matt is surprised to feel the way he does. Also, the terrible two love to play pranks (more to come) MxM . yaoi . rated mostly for language
1. Chapter 1

"Maaaatt!" I cocked an eyebrow at the whine coming from the 13 year old blonde on his bed, sprawled out laying half on the bed and hanging upside down over the edge peering and me with big blue eyes, his blonde hair flipped over and messy looking.

"Uh, yeah?" I could see him out of the corner of my eye from where I sat on the floor of our shared room in front of the tv, playing Mario.

"I'm bored! Would you stop playing those stupid games so we could do something?" The whiney tone didn't cease at all. In fact, I think it may have increased.

"First, call my games stupid one more time and see what happens. And besides, I thought you were studying. Don't you have that big test tomorrow?" He snickered at the threat, but I knew he would. Mello was bigger, stronger, tougher, and angrier than me. There's no way I can ever take him.

"I'm finished. I've gone over everything like three times already. I'm gonna ace this test. No doubt." He was still lying on his back, flipped over the side of the bed.

"Ah." I knew that response, or lack thereof, rather, would bug him.

"So, what exactly happens if I call your games stupid?" He said in a sly tone and a smirk on his face. He knew damn well what would happen. He's done it enough times. We would start a little fight (not serious of course, just a play fight) and end up making a mess of our room and making way too much noise and usually having Roger come to our room to yell at us.

"Try it. Find out." I smirked back at him, not entirely sure if he could see it. But I saved the game getting ready to shut it off because I knew what was coming.

"Shut off your stupid game and entertain me!"

"That's it." I got up and shut my game off and started marching over to Mello's bed. He was giggling the whole time. He didn't move, he was waiting for me to yank him on the ground and pin him and then he would flip us over and pin me.

I knew this was how it would go before it even started, so I took a different approach. I, instead, went to the side of his bed and put my hands on his sides and started tickling him. He was extremely ticklish and hated when I did this.

"Ahh! Matt! Stop!" He was laughing really hard, trying to sit up on the bed properly so he wouldn't fall. I pulled him up and shoved him back down on his pillow so he wasn't practically falling off the bed anymore. Then I swung a leg over and straddled him before he got his bearings and resumed the tickling.

Like I said, Mello was considerably stronger and could get me off him in a heartbeat but I had the advantage with tickling so he couldn't flip us.

I was digging my fingers into his sides and every time he would grab at my hands to try and get me to stop, I would dodge his grasp and move to his neck (which, by the way, is probably Mello's most ticklish spot). I would run my fingers up and down his chest and he was writhing beneath me. Eyes squeezed shut, laughing and screaming for me to stop. It was beautiful.

He finally caught a wrist and when I was distracted, he caught the other. _Shit._ I knew he was about to flip me and I would get this punishment tenfold. I shoved my hands out to the side pinning his hands with my wrists, which he still had a hold on. I was running out of options. I had to keep the tickling going long enough to get my wrists free.

I went for the neck. I bent down and licked his collar bone. He began squirming and laughing under me, trying to shake me off. I slid my tongue up across his neck.

"Hnn! Matt!" _What the fuck?_ He moaned. _Moaned._ My name. And what's worse is the butterflies erupting in my stomach from it. And the shot of blood straight to my groin.

I jumped off him. Practically flew. I stumbled backwards but caught my balance on the desk. He sat up, looking distraught and guilty and just a look I've never seen on him before and it scared me.

"Matt? Are you okay?" I was just staring at him, completely unsure what to do.

"I.. uh.." I turned away from him. I was so confused I needed to clear my head. I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my backpack.

"Matt. Wait!" I heard him but I was already out the door. I didn't want to leave but I didn't know what else to do. I just got _butterflies_- no, _turned on_ by my_ best friend_ because he _moaned my name_ as I _straddled_ him and _licked his neck._ It couldn't get any worse than that.

I found my way to the Pond. I wasn't really thinking, my feet just kinda carried me there. Granted, there wasn't many places to go around Wammy's that wasn't out of bounds. Mello and I came here a lot. It was relaxing to sit in the sun by the cool water. We even went swimming in it a few times. Not on purpose, mind you, well at least not the first time. Mello tried pushing me in but I grabbed onto him and we both went in. We would even come down here to catch some frogs and stuff sometimes to scare the girls. Or Near, he didn't like them either. He always tried not to let it show that it bothered him but as soon as it touched him, all hell broke lose.

I found myself smiling at all the memories being here brought back. We don't come here very often anymore. What with Mello being so determined to get his grades up past Near's, and my obsessive gaming rituals, neither of us really fancy a trip outside anymore.

I was grateful that I had thought enough to bring my backpack. I opened it up and took my pack of smokes out and lit up. _At least Mello won't bug me about smoking out here._ I caught myself thinking of him again. I took out my PSP from my backpack, the other reason I was so grateful I remembered to bring it, to try and distract me from my thoughts of him. It wasn't working. I kept dying because I couldn't focus and every time I did, I thought of every time Mello would laugh or make stupid jokes when I died. And then I wouldn't be able to focus even more. A terrible cycle that seemed to develop.

I didn't even know why this was so bad. I mean I could have just played it off as one awkward moment that we would get over, but nope. I had to panic and run out. I took another drag and sighed deeply as I exhaled the smoke.

"Matt? Are you alright?" _Shit._ I should have known he would find me here. There's not many places to go and this is just blatantly obvious.

"Uh, hey. Yeah." I put the system back in my bag, there was no point in keeping it out now.

"I'm sorry, Matt. I..I don't even know what happened." He sat down on the other side of the log I was sitting on.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Mello looked up at me. There was something in his eyes and I swear if I didn't know him any better, I'd say he was about to cry.

"Mello, don't worry about it. I don't know either but I think we should just forget abou-"

"No! We're not avoiding this!" He was standing now and I could tell he was getting angry. "I know this might end bad- hell, it might even ruin our friendship, and I hope to God it doesn't but if I don't say it now, I'll lose my chance and its on my mind too much as it is and its already obviously taking its toll and-"

"Mello! Just spit it out!" I felt bad but I just couldn't take his rambling anymore and he was getting more nervous by the word and I was getting nervous myself.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly, looking down. He let out a long sigh. "I like you, Matt. More than just a friend and I hate hiding it. I can't do it anymore." I was dumbfounded. This had to be a joke. My best friend who is also a _guy_, just said he liked me. "I understand if you hate me, if you don't want to see me again, if you want to switch rooms. But I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry."

I was silent. I didn't know what to do. I was sitting there, staring up at Mello, completely lost at his words. My cigarette must have slipped from my hand at some point.

"Matt? Say something! Please!" He knelt down in front of me, my eyes following him down like they were glued to his. He held onto my shoulders and suddenly his touch had never felt so right.

I swear I don't remember moving but I know Mello wouldn't do something as stupid as this so I knew it had to be me. Mello's lips were against mine and my arms tangled around him, pulling him close. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever experienced. Mello's hand found the side of my face and caressed it gently. The other around my back.

He finally pulled away, smiling so beautifully and I noticed the bright pink blush dusting his cheeks and nose. He really was handsome. How had I not noticed this before?

He stood up and pulled me up with him and held me close to him in a tight embrace. I hugged him back, throwing my arms around his neck and burying my face in his shoulder. I pulled back, only to kiss him again.

"You know, I love this place." He smiled brightly at me and it was the happiest I had seen him, well, ever, actually. My heart melted at the sight and right then, I knew I never wanted to let him go. "C'mon. Let's get back to the home. The last thing we want is for Roger to come looking for us." I agreed and Mello picked up my backpack and swung it over his own shoulders and began walking back. I caught up to him and took his hand. He tensed and looked down at it before he squeezed back, smiled, and leaned into me. "That went so much better than expected." He laughed. Yeah. This was right.

"Oh and Matt, I am so gonna get you back for that tickling hell you put me through." _Shit._

* * *

**Okay so I don't really know what's going on with this story. I just sorta started writing and this popped out. I honestly didn't even realize how much I had written or anything til I looked back at it and I decided I actually really liked it. Also, there seems to be quite an opening for pranks and such to ensue so I think I might develop into that with this story. I have no idea how many chapters there will be in this or when they'll be but I have quite a few ideas already so hopefully I can keep a good pace! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! **

**-Carter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mello's POV**

The past few days had been really good. Matt and I were an item and we seemed to have adjusted in the transition from best friends to boyfriends quite well.

We decided it would be best to keep it a secret at least for the time being for a lot of reasons;

One was that we were still getting use to the idea ourselves, never mind the rest of Wammy's trying to.

But the main reason, was that there is a reason that boys and girls aren't allowed to share rooms and although we're the same gender, it's the same idea and we really didn't want to risk being separated.

I was grateful for what happened, I really was. That I had told Matt I liked him and he kissed me. I'm glad it went so well and I didn't end up losing him.

However, he still tickled the hell out of me even though he knows how much I hate it. And so, he needs to pay.

That's why I got some itching powder. See how much he likes being tickled.

Since that freaking gamer has such a habit of staying up so late playing, there was no way I could put my plan into action before bed. I did, however, almost always wake up before he did and I was the one to wake him up for class.

I woke in the morning at 6:30, just when my internal clock always woke me up. I crept over to my sleeping boyfriend's dresser, careful not to wake him (not that I really had to worry all that much since when he was out, he was out-cold) and I took a pair of boxers from his dresser, took them into the bathroom and carefully sprinkled the itching powder all inside them.

I folded and replaced them carefully, knowing he would just grab the first clean pair he found. I thought about waking him but I decided I should wait until almost class time and pretend like I slept in, that way, we'll have to rush to get ready and hopefully we'll be out the door or already in class before he notices something's up and I can get full effect and not worry about him changing.

I grabbed a textbook and climbed back into bed to read to pass the time until it would be good to wake him.

It was 7:50 and class started at 8.

"Matt! Wake up! We slept in!" I jumped out of bed and threw a pillow in his direction. He lept out of bed, looked at the clock, swore, and rushed to the dresser to get get ready.

I rushed to get dressed as well and smirked when I noticed him grab the contaminated boxers and other clothes and rush to the bathroom to get changed.

We both finished getting ready and bolted out the door and went to class.

We took our seats and class began. I noticed a little while after that Matt was shifting around a lot and discreetly trying to scratch his crotch. I was trying hard not to giggle.

Matt had turned his game off, probably because he couldn't focus on it any more. His face was beginning to turn red.

That went on for about ten minutes, and when I looked back over at him, his teeth were clenched, he was rocking in his seat back and forth and side to side, his face was beet red and he was fighting to keep his eyes open.

I was giggling now but keeping it muffled and he was too distracted to notice. I guess he couldn't take it any longer because his arm shot up.

"Ms.! Can I go to the washroom please?"

"Don't speak out without permission, Matt. And no, you can wait until class is over."

I lost it at that. I burst out laughing and toppled over onto the floor. I grabbed my chair and pulled myself back up to see Matt's flushed face whipped in my direction and green eyes glaring at me.

"What did you do?" He spat at me. I burst out laughing again and noticed that the entire class and teacher were staring back at us.

I reached in my backpack and pulled out the itching powder and tossed it at him then got to my feet and booked it out of the class.

I heard Matt yell;

"Oh, you didn't! Why, you little shit! Get your ass back here!" And he was out the classroom, chasing me down the hall.

He got a detention for leaving class and having to be torn from me with his hands throttling my throat. And I received three detentions for my little prank and an additional one for leaving class as well. It was so worth it.

* * *

**I've decided to take on the approach of pranking with this story because I feel like the boys would be the type to start a little joke and it would get way out of control and go back and forth. So I'm gonna try this. I have a few ideas already, I just need to write them out but if anyone has any ideas of their own, let me know via review or PM and who you want to pull the prank and if I feel like it's workable, I'll use it! I do hope I can keep this going for a while and I'll be honest, other than pranks and the boys' new relationship, I'm not too sure where I'm going with this, but keep up and maybe something good will pop out! Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Carter**


	3. Chapter 3

I was out. Like I did every once in awhile. I hated being confined to the boundaries Wammy's had and although I generally followed those rules during the day, there was nothing stopping me from leaving at night.

I didn't sneak out often, just whenever I needed something like new games or if I just wanted to get away for awhile. Mello and I would sneak out together sometimes, but I don't think he knew I snuck out on my own. He might, but he's never mentioned it.

I went down to the convenience store that I usually went to. It didn't have very good games, but it was the closest store and I didn't really feel like going too far.

I strolled through the aisles when something caught my eye. A bottle of deep pink hair dye, and I couldn't help but start smirking. A little hair dye in the shampoo bottle is perfect revenge for that prick putting itching powder in my boxers.

I grabbed the bottle, picked out a game, got a couple packs of cigarettes and a few chocolate bars for my favorite chocoholic, then headed to the counter to pay. I asked the cashier how long the hair dye would last, because I wanted it to last a while but not permanent. Apparently, it would wash out in 4-6 weeks. _Perfect._

When I got back to the orphanage, snuck back in, and was safely back in mine and Mello's room, I set to work. My boyfriend was sound asleep and I couldn't help but laugh a little. I went into the bathroom and located his shampoo bottle. It was almost empty too, so he would get a lot of dye out of just one use.

I mixed the dye together, following instructions, since I had no experience dying hair. I carefully poured the entire bottle of dye into Mello's shampoo bottle. It was probably too much but I figured since it would be diluted from the shampoo and water and it wouldn't be on as long as it was suppose to be, then it would hopefully balance well enough. I finished up and went to bed.

"Matty? Its time to wake up." I heard Mello whispering as I woke up. I found him laying beside me in my bed, spreading butterfly kisses across my exposed chest. I felt myself blushing when I realized this.

He giggled up at me as he spread his hand across my chest and nuzzled into me, kissing my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his forehead.

"M..morning." My voice cracked a bit but I corrected it. Mello sat up and smiled down at me. Then he leaned down and captured my lips in soft kiss, pressing his hand gently into my chest. He tasted sweet, like chocolate. He always did, but this was fresh and I wasn't expecting it to be since it was so early.

I wanted more of him. My hands weaved through his hair and pulled him closer to me as I deepened the kiss. We made out for a few minutes before he finally pulled away.

"C'mon, Matty! Time to get up." He smiled and kissed my nose. I tightened my arms around him, refusing to let him leave and I nuzzled into his chest. I tried saying 'Five more minutes.' But I think it just came out as a slurred mumble, muffled by his chest.

He ran his fingers along my chest and I shuddered under his touch. He leaned into me more and his hair tickled my neck. That's when I remembered what I had planned for him. I started smirking thinking about my genius plan again.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." His voice brought me out of thought and I realized he was up and heading to the bathroom. The door clicked behind him and I jumped out of bed. I rushed to get dressed and ready, trying not to make too much noise. I gathered my school stuff and left our room to head to the library before class started.

There was no way in hell I was going to be in that room or anywhere in the immediate vicinity when Mello got out of the shower and realized what I had done to his precious locks. I contemplated skipping class to avoid the menace, but Wammy's had a strict 'no skipping policy' and I really didn't want to deal with Roger.

I had been sitting in the library, which was mostly empty except for a few other students, when I heard it. A slightly faint, but still obviously loud for what it would have to travel, scream of my name. Mello probably just got out of the shower and he would be pissed.

I could almost imagine it. His once beautifully blonde hair now, and bright pink. His face beet red with anger and contorted into something that probably couldn't even be recognized as human. The veins in his neck and forehead popping out like they were going to burst.

I couldn't hold back. I fell off the chair laughing and the few students in the library looked over at me, quizzically. I was torn between feeling pride and giddiness with how funny this was and pure terror of what Mello would do to me for this little stunt.

I headed for class, purposely a couple minutes late so that I wouldn't run into him. I walked into the classroom and instantly noticed the bubblegum pink mess that lay atop my boyfriend's head. I then proceeded to notice the ice cold painful glare I was receiving. I had to bite my lip to keep a snicker down.

I walked over and took my seat next to Mello. His expression softened as I did and I knew it was only to add a creepy tension to the fear he wanted me to feel.

"So... Where'd you disappear to this morning, sweetie?" He whispered kindly and the smirk was fighting to come back.

"I went to the library to finish some homework." I whispered back.

"Oh yeah? Are you sure you weren't just hiding?" His whisper was still mostly sweet but I could hear a little anger through it. I could tell he was getting irritated with how innocent I was playing.

"Yeah I'm sure. Why on earth would I want to hide?" I replied cockily, my voice thick with sarcasm. He scowled.

"You'll pay. Do you hear me? I will shred the skin from your flesh and shove it down your goddamn throat. I will rip your hair out with my hands. I will make you _wish_ you had the right mind to know better than to mess with my hair." His voice was getting louder as the threats advanced. Finally, the teacher told us to be quiet and he turned back to obey.

I was still stifling a giggle but I whispered to him once more when the teacher had turned around. "It's really hard to take you seriously with that pink hair, you know." That earned me a hard death glare but he returned to his work. We were silent for the rest of class.

The bell rang and I grabbed my backpack and booked to the door, hoping to get out of there and back into hiding before Mello could catch me. I had no such luck. I felt a hand dig harshly into my shoulder just as I made it into the hall. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

He shoved me harshly, not letting go, to make me start walking. He lead me down the hall, half shoving me, half dragging me, but either way, it wasn't pleasant. The students in the hall made a path for us and their eyes were heavy with sorrow like they were watching someone take the walk of shame on death row.

If it were anyone else in Mello's grasp, it probably would be. It didn't take a genius (even though that's exactly what inhabited the halls of Wammy's) to put together Mello's pink hair and his hard, pissed expression and the harsh way he made me move. But I knew he would never seriously hurt me. He was going to make me pay, that was obvious. But he would never hurt me the way he would anyone else in the orphanage. I felt a little sense of pride wash over me with that knowledge, but I still feared what was to come.

We got to our room and he shoved me inside, causing me to fall to my knees. He stepped in and closed and locked the door behind him. I gulped. He smirked. I knew I was screwed and not in the sense I would have liked.

He grabbed me by the back of my collar and dragged me up, only to shove me hard against the wall.

"You think you're fucking funny? What the hell were you thinking dyeing my hair?" He yelled in my face.

I flinched at his outburst, but I kept a cocky smirk on my face. "No need to be mad, Melly-bear. I think it suits you." I said with a wink.

He scowled at the nickname. And shoved me back against the wall again. His right fist connected with my lower abdomin.

I grunted in pain and my voice was weak and breathless. "You're cute when you're angry, you know that?"

That earned me another punch to the gut. I fell to my knees, struggling to breathe. He then proceeded to walk away, leaving me there, and grabbed some of my games and started piling them into a black duffle bag.

"What the hell are you doing?" I managed to choke out.

He smirked at me. "Taking your games to Roger's. You can have them back in three days."

I managed to get to my feet. Still in pain and I had coughed up a little bit of blood. "So that's how you're getting back at me? That's weak, especially for you, Mels."

He just looked back up at me, his eyes in a glare, but a smirk on his lips. "Oh poor, naive Matty. _This_ is just your punishment. I'll still get my revenge." I grimaced.

He finished packing every last game I owned, and set the bag down. He looked up at me with a smirk, as he took a few steps towards me, quickly closing the space between us. I instinctively kept stepping back trying to regain the space because I figured he hadn't gotten all the beating done.

I backed myself right into the wall and I braced myself as Mello advanced. I was surprised when I never felt pain, but instead, Mello's hot mouth against mine. It was rough and possessive. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head with one hand, his free hand sliding up and down across my chest.

He shoved his tongue into my mouth, invading it, taking over and claiming it as his own. He pushed his body closer to mine. I could feel electricity coursing through my body. He grinded his hips into mine and my whole body buckled forward and a moan escaped my mouth into the kiss.

He palmed my quickly growing erection through my pants and I couldn't stop from moaning louder. He got me almost to the point of release when he stopped everything and took a few steps back from me. I whimpered at the loss.

He stood there, looking me over. I could barely stand up, my knees were so weak and I was so close to the brink of my climax that it hurt. He smirked.

"_This_ is your other punishment." He turned on his heel and grabbed my bag of games and headed for the door. "I'm taking these to Roger. Take care of your little... _problem_ while I'm gone."

And with that, he left our room with every last video game I own. Leaving me dazed, confused and consumed with lust and a horrible, throbbing erection. And on top of all that, Mello is _still_ going to prank me. Fucking great.

* * *

**Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think! And give me some more ideas for pranks! I bailed on my other idea for Mello's revenge next time, so I'm blank! Help me out here! Also, life is getting kinda busy so I might take a little longer to update but I'm gonna try to keep it on schedule! Thanks for reading!**

**-Carter**


End file.
